Why not me?
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: another failed attempt at stealing a prince and Fionna reveals something that changes everything. Fionna X Ice Queen, dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Why not me?**

**Well, first possible one-shot. If people want to see the aftermath, I'll write another chapter. But for the meantime, you have Fionna and Ice Queen. Enjoy! Flames will be ignored. And deleted. Hopefully.**

(Fionna POV)

"Ice Queen! I swear to Glob, if you do not put him down I will ground you for a year!" I called up to the blue-skinned flying sorceress. She had PG under her arm and he looked none too amused. A general day. Running around the land of Aaa, trying to save a prince from the ice cougar.

"You'll have to catch me first, Tomboy!" She cackled, flying away with the candy kingdoms ruler. Huffing in frustration, I sat against a tree, trying to catch my breath.

"Fi? You okay?"

"Yeah Cake, I'm good. Just a little tired." We smiled at each other for a moment, before I stood up and looked over to where the Ice Queen had flown off. "I honestly Don't know why she does this." I grumbled, stretching a bit and climbing onto Cake's back when she grew.

"Insane loneliness, basic insanity." I giggled at my sister's response, sheathing my crystal sword. "Knowing her, she could be anywhere. The Grasslands, The library-"

"Or the Ice kingdom. She isn't smart enough to go anywhere else." Cake instantly agreed and set off for the Queen's domain. "Lets go! And save Gumball!"

"Again." Cake spat. I wasn't sure if it was for Gumball or the Ice Queen. Probably Ice Queen.

"Lets go!" I called, Pumping my fist into the air and jumping off the cat. She protested at first, but seeing that I was off and running by then, she ran after me. "What deadly plan will she have devised this time? Another crude drawing of the fire kingdom?"

"Planting palm trees for leghold traps?" the many bad plans flooded into my mind and made me smile. Ice Queen is a little crazy and not very smart but she can ninja. When the both of us stopped in front of the ice kingdom, a huge sheet of paper was hung in front of it. And drawn on it was snow and penguins. Very bad penguin drawings. "Well, Fionna. I think we went the wrong way!" Cake called, making somebody snicker on the other side of the drawing.

"You're right, Cake! We better head back the other way and see if Ice Queen is over there!" Cake shrunk down and grabbed my pack whilst I climbed one of the wooden poles.

"I cant believe that worked." PG said, Ice Queen pulling him into the open.

"See! I told you, didn't I? Second time lucky." she mused, looking at the canvas. "I must be an amazing artist." Clicking my tongue, I grabbed Gumball's attention and motioned to Cake and pointed in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. He nodded and turned to IQ.

"So, are we going back to your castle now?"

"I never thought you'd ask! Let's go now!" she proclaimed loud enough for Lumpy space to hear. Closer...closer...now!

"Let him go, Ice Queen!" I yelled, dropping down from the pole and punching her on her head.

"Dangit, I thought you'd left!" with the Ice Queen temporarily distracted, Cake grabbed PG and ran for the Candy Kingdom. "You tricked me!"

"...that drawing is really bad."

"I AM A GREAT ARTIST!" my enemy roared, shooting ice spikes at me. I dodged and ducked around, even though I got scraped a few times. "Why cant you ever leave me alone?" she moaned, grabbing my shirt and bringing our faces within inches of each other. A tingly feeling started in my stomach, making me nervous. Why does my body do this to me? I Don't understand why I feel nervous around her.

"Because you shouldn't predator on dudes!" That upset her. Using her other hand she wrapped her icy cold fingers around my throat and lifted me up.

"Why not? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't!" My hands darted to hers and pulled, trying to allow air to pass to my lungs. Glob, this bit will be hard to say. I have a freaking crush on my enemy!

"Why dudes? Why not me?" The last part was mumbled. But The Ice Queen could hear it perfectly. Everything went silent between us. It seemed like an eternity in my mind when I was staring into her sea-blue eyes, even thought not a minute would have passed. I swallowed nervously and opened my mouth to say something. Before I could, I was dropped and forced to watch as my Crush flew over the canvas and away. It may seem sappy but it felt like she was gripping my heart and squeezing, making each moment painful that I was apart from her.

"Fi? Hey sis, you okay?" Cake found me later, sat under a tree with my head in my arms and my knees up to my chest. "Have you been crying? What happened?"

"It's nothing. She just hit me hard a few times." Sniffling, I stood up.

"But it's not like you to cry. Even a little bit. Anyway, let's go back to the treehouse and play some games." I managed to get the tuft of hair that always hung out of my hat under control and hopped on my Friend's back. I don't know what the Ice Queen will do. And I don't think it will be nice.

(Ice Queen POV)

"Wenk."

"Not now, Gertrude. Can't you see mommy is thinking?" Penguins. They can't leave you alone but they make for good hugs. I found as one climbed onto my lap and clapped to try and cheer me up. I heard Gertrude give a sharp protest as I hugged her tightly but I ignored her. Love always gives pain. Unfortunately, that Tomboy is right. I basically go after Princes for the sake of it. No, I Don't think that's true.

"Wenk wenk!" the creature jumped off my legs when I dropped my hands to the sides in frustration. I always pushed these thoughts aside, but I do capture Princes because Fionna always rescues them. It's the thought of seeing her. Of course, the beatings weren't nice but that was expected. I did steal people. Then my phone went off, causing me to jump so much I fell out of my chair.

"You okay, Simone? I can feel that you're upset." Of course. Marshall Lee. We've been friends for about 1000 years now.

"Have you developed a 6th sense now?"

"That doesn't matter. What's wrong? It's putting me off my Guitar practice." after I pulled myself back onto my chair, I huffed and rubbed my neck awkwardly. "It's Fionna isn't it?"

"Wha- How did you know that?" I was blushing madly by now. Luckily nobody was around to see it.

"Wenk! Wenk wenk!"

"G-go away, Gertrode!" I could hear Marshall's mocking laughter from the other end as I shooed one of my penguins from the room.

"It's been obvious for a while. Remember when I stayed over from band practice?" Ah yes. A two piece band. That hasn't gone anywhere. "I don't sleep. You were hugging you pillow and muttering: 'Tomboy...get back here...haven't finished hugging you!' and you hit me when I tried to take the pillow."

"I hate you so much."

"The feeling is Mutual. Want some help? I can lure her over there. Cake went to visit LM."

"What are you implying, Vampire?"

"The both of you need to get your feelings out in the open. It's no use bottling them up."

"I really hate it when you're right." I groaned, sliding off my chair and laying on the floor.

"I got this. Just get ready for the visit." He chuckled before hanging up. If he were me, I'd set Flame Prince after him.

(Fionna POV)

Dammit! Why does Ice Queen WANT to catch Marshall Lee anyway? I just got a message saying-

_Fi, help!_

_Ice Queen drugged me and took me to the ice kingdom!_

_I cant move D=_

_-Marshall_

Pulling my shoes and yellow sweater on, I dashed out of the door, only pausing to kick it shut. A curse! Well, I wouldn't call her a curse. I fought the strange feeling in my gut as I ran. Can't have any distractions. I was epically out of breath when I reached the Ice Kingdom. Running probably wasn't necessary. But, this is Marshall. He'd say something and get himself into trouble.

"Gertrude, move! I can't have you stood there!" I rummaged around in my bag and found the ice spike gloves PG made me a while back. Pretty handy. Hehe, pun. Penguins could be heard walking around. It's hard to describe what noise they made when they walked. It was sort of...a clapping sound. "Out! Go on, out! All of you!" With some effort, I got to the window/door and flipped in.

"Where are you, Marshall? It's all pitch black in here." the only source of light was from the window/door. And the sun was setting now so it didn't provide much illumination. "Ice Queen! What have you done with him?" With no warning, the window was blocked also. Now I can't see anything! "Stop with these games! Cone out and fight like a warrior!"

"I'll pass." The room temperature dropped sharply, the most at my back where I knew my interest stood. "I need you to sleep for a few minutes." Sharp jab at the back of my head, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

"yes, I tied her up. Don't want to be attacked while I'm trying to explain myself." I could see when my eyes decided to open. I guess IQ put the lights back on. The head spinnyness didn't last long. I'm used to it so it doesn't affect me as much as it used to. "Thanks for your help. Yes, I hate you too." I am sat in... a wooden chair, my hands tied to the arms and the same with my legs. What kind of game is this? I wonder if it's what I'm thinking...

"WENK!" I was them smacked round the side of my head with a cushion, duck feathers flying.

"Gertrude! Get away from her!" instead of doing what she was told, the penguin decided to hit me more on the other side of my head, the back and my face quite a few times before she was captured and taken by force.

"Untie me! I don't like being tied up!" I yelled, rocking around. I obviously don't know my own strength since I rocked too hard to the right and hit the floor.

"That wasn't very smart, was it?"

"Just tell me what you want, Ice Queen. And lift me up whilst you're doing it." That made her laugh. I Don't know why.

"The reason I'm doing this is because you said you liked me."

"Didn't."

"Fine, you implied it." Dammit. "And I wanted to say something to you." she admitted after lifting me from the ground.

"That you meant everything in the song you wrote as Prince Gumball?" Her face went an astounding red as she stumbled back. "Ha! You can't hide it!" Luckily she only tied my wrists so I could point. I assume my ice spike gloves were in my pack since it was open. And across the room. Dangit.

"You can't prove anything, Tomboy!"

"Why did your face go red just then when I said something about you liking me? Ha! I found you out!"

(Outside)

"Ugh, why can't you two just agree on it?" It was night now, which means a certain person could float -invisible- outside the Ice castle's window/door. The sighed in frustration for the 5th time as he watched the two women argue over who liked who. The entire point of this was to get them together and it was failing on account of rivalry running amok. Fionna was 19 now, fully grown and the same height as the sorceress. Even though she had lived for a thousand years like Marshall she still had the body of a 20-year old.

"Just admit it, Ice Queen! You like me!"

"Why don't you admit you like me? You already said so!" Deciding enough was enough, when Simone turned back to the wall in defiance, the Vampire king floated in and turned visible so Fionna could see him untie her.

"She needs help. Show her." The Adventuress nodded and stood up. Marshall faded away again and sat down to watch everything unfold.

"Admit it IQ!"

"Why don't you admit-"the monarch's sentence was cut short because when she turned back, Fionna ran for her and pressed her warm lips against her Crushes cold ones. The moment unfolded from there as both women embraced and got deeper into the kiss, their feelings showing brightly and strongly for each other. Then something clicked softly, making them both stop. "What was that?"

"My phone." Fionna reached into her pocket and pulled out the cellphone hidden there. As soon as she looked at the message, her expression turned to that of shock.

"What's wrong?"

_Hey Fi, sending this to Gumball =P_

_-Marshall_

Underneath the message, a picture of the recent moment was displayed.

"Marshall Lee! I will kill you!"

**idk if I made that fluffeh enough XD like? Review if you want another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why not me?**

**Chapter 2**

**I got some people asking me to do a second chapter. Apparently I ended it on a real bad cliffhanger with the picture and Marshall =P anyway, on with the show!**

(Fionna POV)

"I seriously doubt Marshall is going to show Gumball that picture. He's both our friends, right?"

"Yeah...he wants to get me back." I coughed a few times after I finished speaking. I think her cold breath got down my throat and scratched it. "I pulled a prank on him."

"What kind of prank?"

"I...kinda made him drink the red from his favourite shirt when PG accidentally hit him with a sleep potion." Harsh cackles filled the castle as the Ice Queen doubled over in laughter. I wonder what her reaction would be if I told her some of my other pranks. "Also, Gumball would think you cursed me or something. He's like that."

"Maybe all those kidnapping attempts weren't a smart idea..." As I pulled my Ice gloves on and my backpack on, I ran over to the window/door and looked out.

"Are you kidding me."

"What's wrong? oh..." A knife storm was brewing, spilling knives all over the place. "Do you think Marshall cursed the weather?"

"Maybe his ex saw him flying and brewed it." IQ smiled at that but she grabbed the ears on my hat when she saw I was about to jump out of the window/door.

"Eh, no you don't. You may be 19 but you can't survive a knife storm."

"Sure I can! I'll use my sword as an umbrella!" I proclaimed, pulling it out of my pack and brandishing it. "I'll be all like: 'tshk! Tshk! Can't get me, knife storm!'" A sigh and a facepalm was made at the same time. Then I was pulled further away from the window.

"Where did you get a second crystal sword?"

"Lord Monochromicorn made one in the crystal dimension with the portal crystal that Tree Trunks gave me when he was mad with crystal power after eating the crystal gem apple." I had obviously lost her in my train of thought. Her face was as blank as the snow she ruled over. "This wont won't turn to ice. But, it doesn't matter anyway." I added quickly when I got a disappointed look.

"Wenk." The both of us turned to the doorway where a long penguin was walking in, trailing a cushion. "Wenk, wenk." Then it proceeded to hit me with it. Why, I am not sure.

"Gertrude, go and get yourself a cookie. We're talking."

"Wenk!"

"I'll explain later. Go get a cookie!" The penguin begrudgingly walked off, wenking in distaste. Again, she grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back when she saw I was going for the window/door. "I think you better stay here tonight. Knifestorms always last for days or nights."

"Are you SURE that's the reason?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised. I smirked at the aftermath where Simone began spluttering and attempting to make an audible sentence. Just then, my phone beeped.

_Fionna, I am coming to get you when this knife storm ends. _

_Don't try to resist._

_-Gumball_

"I told you. When this ends I'm going to have to stop him from coming here. Hopefully." I mumbled to the Ice Queen, who now had her chin on my shoulder to look at my phone.

"You got a call." Looking down, I realised I did. From Cake. Crud. I pressed the green button and gingerly held it up to my ear.

"FIONNA WHERE ARE YOU I JUST RECEIVED A PICTURE FROM GUMBALL AWGHTSDIFT-" wincing, I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Told you." IQ sighed, rolled her eyes then went to find her Penguins. "Cake. Cake, calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST SAW A PICTURE LIKE THAT?! YOU'RE UNDER A SPELL! I KNEW IT! WHERE ARE YOU?! IF IT WERENT FOR THIS KNIFE STORM I WOULD BE OUT THERE RIGHT NOW TRYING TO GET YOU!"

"Cake, for Globs sake! Leave me alone for once! I'm not little any more!" I snapped the phone shut, much to Ice Queen's amusement. "She's going to kill me for that." I sighed, putting my phone in my pack and randomly sitting on the floor.

"At least you stood up to her. Can't have an overbearing family member." I let IQ sit next to me and pull me onto her lap. She was cold, but I can handle that. "I had an overbearing brother once upon a time. Drove me mad."

"I noticed."

"Shush. I Don't need your sarcasm." Smiling, I shifted around until I was comfy. "You actually look like a little rabbit sat like that!"

"What if that was my intention?" I grinned. Randomly, she cupped my cheek and kissed me again. Who cares what everybody else thinks?

(Gumball POV)

I paced my lab, one hand behind my back and the other I held a phone. A phone that showed the picture of my Knight, and our mutual enemy liplocked. What did the Ice Queen do to Fionna? A strong-minded, strong-willed adventurer turned to being an evil queen's thrall. I almost jumped out of my skin when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bubba!"

"Oh, hey Marshall." I rolled my eyes. What exactly does he want?

"I think you should leave Fifi and Simi alone. They obviously want to be left that way."

"What are you talking about Marshall? Fionna is obviously brainwashed. That's the only explanation. Earlier they were ready to rip each others throats out. And then you send a picture of them kissing?"

"I only sent that so you knew what to expect." I almost shuddered at the unnaturally dark tone his voice took on. "I'm warning you, Gumball. Leave both of my best friends alone or you will be sorry."

"You will be sorry if you attempt to stop me from helping my Knight from reclaiming her mind." The vampire hissed, then shut his phone off. That's what Fionna is to me. My knight in shining armour. I guess it does sound like I have a crush on her. She has been helping the land of Aaa for seven years. It is only customary for her to be knighted.

"Earth to Gumball!" A furry paw grabbed my wrist and lowered my arm from the side of my head. "The knife storm is over. You comin' with me or not?" I nodded, and grabbed a candy steel dagger from my desk.

"Never know what you might need." I answered after the cat gave me a strange look. She then shook her head, grabbed my arm and jumped from the window, I panicked a little, but immediately relaxed when I landed on her back. Lets do this.

**Holy crud, so many people wanted this. And another cliffhanger -.- sorry guys. But I decided to start SO many fanfictions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Why not me?  
Chapter 3**

**This computer really gets on my nerves**

(Fionna POV)

Cold wish rushed past me, nipping my face and arms as it did so. I was quite far from the ground. If I fell, I would most likely die.

"You've been glaring at the ground for a while. Are you okay?" I smiled up at the Ice Queen.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking. If you let go, I could die." She just huffed and continued flying. Not what I expected, really. "Marshall's cave! Onward!" I yelled, pointing directly at a cave. As we descended, Simone grabbed my hands and placed me feet-first. I stormed to the Vampire King's front door and knocked pretty loudly. There was a small amount of running and crashing, before a voice answered.

"Hello? Who is it?" Marshall answered in an attempted high-pitch voice and random accent. "Mister Abadeer no home right now. This is just cleaning lady!" It was funnier than anything I had ever heard before. I ended up curled up on the ground holding my stomach. "You best leave before he returns! He is the strongest person ever!" I could barely move from laughing. I felt cold hands lift me up and hug me close.

"Oh well! Then we better take this huge tub of strawberries for the candy people to eat!" I had managed to regain myself now. But damn that voice was funny!

"No! I like...Damn!" Then he scrabbled to get up as the two of us burst into his house and attacked him. "Okay! Okay! I give! No hurting!" He whined, covering his face with his arms.

"And I thought the vampire king was supposed to be tough." I rolled my eyes at my girlfriend and lifted Marshall up along with myself.

"Now you shall tell us why the hell you sent that kind of message!" I demanded, shaking the Vampire by his shirt.

"Gah! Simone! Help me!"

"Uhm...no, I'm going to watch this time." She grinned, leaning against a wall. Grinning, I locked am arm around my bro's neck and rubbed my fist on the top of his head.

"Aaah, stopit stopit stopit!" He whined, grabbing my arm and kicking the floor with his heels. It looks like he was just about ready for bed. Light blue sweatpants and a grey sleeveless shirt. "Fine, Fine! I'll tell you!" I stopped, but didn't let go. "I wanted Gumbutt and Cake to know about you two. It's better than letting the both of you hide your feelings."

"Why didn't you let me tell my own sister?!" I growled, rubbing my fist on his head again. IQ Jumped, then ran to the window as I was torturing Marshall.

"Guys, trouble. Cake and Gumball incoming." the both of us paused for a moment.

"Hide!" I yelled, jumping behind the couch with Marshall still in my arm.

"Strangle danger!" He yelled, pulling at my arm. "Let's just hide upstairs!" Before I could react, Marshall grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me up the ladder. Ice Queen had to grab me so he didn't choke me. I pulled her into the closet Cake and I hid in previously, and Marshall dived under the bed. "Don't you two start playing seven minutes in heaven." He could still see us, so Simone sat with her legs crossed and pulled me into her lap. "You get 2 seconds."

"It's gonna take longer than 2 seconds, dude." I grinned, settling into the queen's cold embrace. I spent a few years getting used to major heat, now I'm gonna have to get used to major cold. Marshall made a gagging noise as she kissed me again.

"Marshall?" Gumball questioned, knocking on the front door. "Marshall Lee? Are you here?"

"Damnit, Gummy. Being polite isn't going to help!" Cake growled, swinging the door open. "If you three are in here, I'm going to kick your butts!" I pointed at the wall, and attracted Marshall's attention. He nodded, then slipped into the cupboard before either of my friends came upstairs.

"After your closet incident, I did add a hidden door in here. So you wouldn't perv on me again." Simone looked at me and I shrugged at her. With a silent door open, Marshall flew out, then Simone picked me up and followed, pausing to close the door behind her. Luckily, it was night. Because the Vampire forgot to grab an umbrella.

"So, Treehouse?" I suggested, turning over in my girlfriend's arms so it felt like I was flying for realsies. Both of the monarchs shrugged then made for the large house in the middle of the grasslands.

(Gumball POV)  
"Cake, calm down." I sighed, shifting about on Marshall Lee's rock-hard sofa. "We are just going to follow them on a mad chase." My words did nothing to console the cat. She continued to pace and grumble profanities. I twirled the sharpened candy dagger in my hand, not completely sure of what I might use it for. I have hopes I won't actually need it.

"Gumball, we need to find them! Every minute my sister spends with that Ice witch, the more damaged she's going to get!" I sighed and put my face into my hand. I'm not going to get anywhere with this. "We need to check the Ice kingdom again!"

"Fine Cake, lead on. I want to help Fionna as much as you do. But getting worked up over it will get us nowhere." She growled at me, then made her arm into a rope and tied it around my waist so she could smoothly drag me out of the door. I sheathed the dagger again, and sat on the cat's back as she raced off towards the powdered snow edges of the kingdom. Just to think, Earlier today I was the one being saved.

**I noticed that the Cake and Gumball parts are getting smaller XD But, I managed to think of an ultimate scene. Spoiler alert: Gumball will use that dagger. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Why not me?**

**Chapter 3**

**I think there will be 2-4 more chapters. Depends If I have the heart to end it XD**

(Gumball POV)

"Cake, you have been in that room five times. I doubt that any of them are in there."

"Better check again! That ice witch could have any trick!" I stood in the middle of one of the ice halls, not daring to lean against a wall again. Last time, I got frozen to one. Cake had to lick the wall.

"Cake, you're acting erratic. Stop being crazy." I sighed, watching the cat run through the castle. My phone beeped, attracting the attention of my friend. "It's from Fionna."

"Let me see!" She hissed, shrinking slightly and jumping onto my shoulder as I opened my phone. She had sent me a picture of her, the Ice Queen and Marshall hanging around in the treehouse. The queen was sat down, with Fionna in her lap and Marshall leaning on her head whilst floating. "Treehouse." I stood there and looked at my phone. Fi looks so...happy. And the dull light in Simone's eyes has brightened greatly.

"Cake? Why are we doing this?" I looked over at the cat, who stopped, and slowly turned her head to look at me. "They both look so happy."

"Excuse me?" She hissed, running back over and grabbing my phone. "Do you see my sister's lips?" I looked closely again, and saw that my knight's mouth was slightly blue. "She is obviously under a spell. Only a spell could do that." Despite me knowing it was wrong, I nodded and followed the cat out of the castle.

(Fionna POV)

"Marshall, help me. This is really uncomfortable."

"Well, you're the one who let the little bunny sleep on you." That's right...I fell asleep didn't I? And it feels like I fell asleep on my front, with my head on her chest, both arms just beneath, one leg over hers and the other touching the floor. "Luckily, last time that happened, I was actually sat up. Just picked her up and sat her net to me." I think we were watching heat signature when I dozed off.

"Just help me, vampire." She growled, trying to sit up. I was obviously comfy. With my eyes still closed, I grunted softly and gripped onto her dress. "Okay, okay, bad idea." Marshall laughed, then attempted to pick me up. I still held on.

"Okay, plan B."

"Plan B better work. My back is killing me." It took a lot of willpower not to laugh. My leg was moved to the floor, and an arm was put around me, and we both sat up. "Much better." I wonder how long I could pull off the sleeping thing for. I was sat sideways on her knee, still gripping onto her shirt and resting my head on her chest.

"You know, watching the two of you makes me happy and nauseated at the same time." I smiled, luckily nobody saw. "Maybe I can get mom to find me somebody."

"From what you've told me about her, that sounds like a bad idea." I smiled again. I sensed Marshall sit net to us, and relax. Beemo even jumped up to join us. "Do you want to be matched up with a random demon?"

"Better than the witch I used to date." He chuckled, patting me on the head. "Sent the bunny through my memories. Got to see her dancing when she was a toddler."

"Cute?"

"Yup. Fi, I can see you smiling." Damn, that's my cover blown. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just now?" I grinned, sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah right. I'd say since I first moved." Ice Queen chuckled, hugging me close again. Marshall rolled his eyes when I kissed her cheek. With no warning, the front door burst open and Cake stretched upstairs.

"FIONNA GET AWAY FROM HER!" Cake screeched, knocking me across the room.

"The hell?!" I growled, tackling my sister when she attempted to attack Simone. "What is wrong with you, Cake?"

"You're still under her spell!" She hissed, wrapping me up.

"Simone! Move!" I yelled, tackling my sister to the ground. While she was stunned, I jumped backwards, and nodded to Marshall. "Looks like you're stuck here, dude." I waved, then let my girlfriend pull me out of the window. Damn, my pack.

"Damnit Gumball! After them!"

"Stop pulling me around, Cake!" I laughed slightly, and looked up a the Ice Queen. Her brow was knitted in thought.

"What's up?" I asked, patting her cheek. She jumped slightly, but smiled at me.

"Nothing, Bunny. It's fine." I nodded, then looked back down where Cake was almost foaming at the mouth.

"Where in the heck do we go?" I sighed, kicking my sister's hands away after she tried to grab my foot.

"Trust me."

"Already do." She pulled me close, then her flying sped up. To a super-fast rate. If I were facing downwind, my cheeks would have flapped. I actually turned over in her arms so they would.

"What in Glob's name are you doing?" Simone sighed when I laughed at the noise it made then did it more.

"Do you not hear this?" I grinned. She turned me over and ended my fun. After about a minute, the Ice Queen landed outside a cave. The area was in the Ice Kingdom. There was so much snow! But The inside of the cave was clear.

"Sorry if you're cold. I've been out of my comfort zone for too long." With a shrug, I followed her in. Instead of the ceiling getting higher, the ground got lower. The cave was always discreet, and to top it off, it wasn't too cold.

"Are you wanting me to live in a cave with you? I guess it could work." I joked, running outside and pushing lots of snow in. "We need some penguins first of all."

"I don't think sculpting is the right job for you." rolling my eyes, I began making a bed. "Having fun there?" She questioned when I finished.

"Yup! I'm just making the cave liveable!" As soon as I finished, IQ literally dove onto it and crushed it. "Oops, you broke it."

"Isn't the phrase 'we broke it'?"

"I didn't just dive onto it." I grinned, flopping down next to her. "Maybe snow is a bad idea for a bed. It's wet."

"Yeah, because that's the only bad thing." I stared her directly in the eyes, I noticed a bright spark that wasn't there before. Am I really making her that happy? "I think I may be hurting you." We both sat up, and her fingers lightly strokes my bottom lip. "I don't think lips are supposed to be blue."

"Meh, that's just from the cold." I grinned, kissing her again.

"FIONNA SAVE YOURSELF"

"Seriously?!" I growled, both Simone and I dodging a giant fist that came from the mouth of the cave. An ever-angered Cake squeezed in, killing all the snow penguins in her path. "My penguins!" I cried, attempting to tackle the giant mass of fur. "Cake, stop trying to kill her!" Despite my attempts, I was glued to the ceiling by a giant paw. As much as I struggled, my sister held tightly.

"I am sorry. But I must end this before it goes further." Gumball sighed, walking into the cave with a sharpened candy steel dagger in his hand. I looked to Simone for any sign of defiance. There was none. Just defeat. As he walked forward, I stuggled more and more to get out of her grasp. When I did, I landed on my feet not seconds before cloth and skin ripping clashed with liquid hitting the floor. Both Cake and Gumball looked shocked. I looked to my chest, and saw a dagger buried deeply into my skin. With a smile, I fell to the floor. All three people yelled for me, but I only saw the face of the woman I saved and loved. Simone Petrikov.


End file.
